Pour une éternité
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Caroline n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie se passerait ainsi. Qu'elle serait prisonnière dans son corps de dix-sept ans pour l'éternité. Mais surtout, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Klaus aurait pris autant d'importance dans sa vie.


Je vous présente mon deuxième one-shot sur la série Vampire Diaries. Cette fois il s'agit d'un Klaroline. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** _Vampire Diaries_ appartient à L. J. Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.

_**Pour une éternité**_

Caroline Forbes n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie tournerait comme ça. En fait, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle mourait à dix-sept ans. Elle qui avait tellement rêvé à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie. Elle se voyait mariée, avec des enfants et vivant dans une grande maison. Mais en une fraction de seconde, tout c'était envolé et elle était maintenant prisonnière dans son corps de dix-sept ans pour l'éternité.

Quinze ans étaient passés depuis que Caroline était devenue un vampire et deux ans depuis qu'elle avait quitté Mystic Falls. Elle était restée aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait finit le lycée, était allée à l'université, mais elle savait depuis le début que l'inévitable allait arriver. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa mère, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Trop de personne commençait à remarquer qu'elle ne vieillissait pas.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu Tyler. Il était parti du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Elle avait bien essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci ignorait à chaque fois ces appels. Elle avait eu tellement mal. Ce qui était le plus douloureux était de se dire qu'au final, leur relation n'avait jamais vraiment compté pour lui. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir.

Elle vivait maintenant dans une petite ville à une centaine de kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Suffisamment loin pour que personne ne sache qui elle était et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais elle était suffisamment proche pour rester près de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle avait au moins une dizaine d'années avant que les gens ne recommencent à se poser des questions et qu'elle ne doive partir à nouveau. Une fois par semaine, elle revenait discrètement à Mystic Falls. Le plus dur pour elle était de les voir tous vieillir. Voir les rides se prononcer sur le visage de sa mère, assister de loin au mariage de Bonnie, rencontrer les enfants de Matt en se faisant passer pour une cousine éloignée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse en les voyant avancer dans leur vie, alors qu'elle restait figée dans le temps.

**~00~**

Vingt ans de plus s'étaient écoulés et Caroline avait dû recommencer sa vie dans une nouvelle ville. Elle avait retrouvé Stefan un an auparavant et depuis tous les deux étaient restés ensemble. À vrai dire, cela la rassurait de rester avec son meilleur ami.

Elena avait enfin choisi entre Damon et Stefan et aux dernières nouvelles que Caroline avait eu, Elena et Damon se trouvaient à Atlanta. Stefan, quant-à lui, avait préféré prendre ses distances. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce que lui et son frère avaient déjà vécu à cause de Katherine. Et même si ça lui faisait mal, il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner. Caroline avait pourtant toujours pensé qu'Elena et Stefan étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et elle en avait voulu à Damon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quand elle était encore humaine. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait changé, qu'il devenait humain grâce à Elena.

**~00~**

Un an de plus était passé, Caroline était retournée à Mystic Falls et elle aurait préféré ne jamais revenir. Voir sa mère malade sur son lit d'hôpital et assister à son enterrement a été la chose la plus terrible qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu avec la mort de son père. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée devant la tombe de Liz sans bouger. Quelques minutes ou des heures. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Stefan avait été le dernier et lui avait dit qu'elle avait le temps et qu'il l'attendait chez Liz.

Elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas arriver vers elle. Elle se retourna et vit Klaus. Il se tenait là, devant elle et la regardait intensément. Pendant un instant, elle crut à une hallucination. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse revenir un jour à Mystic Falls. Après tout, depuis que Elena était devenue un vampire, plus rien ne le retenait.

Klaus s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Caroline fondit en larme. Ces derniers jours, elle avait essayé tant bien que mal à se montrer forte, mais la douleur était trop grande. Klaus la serra un peu plus fort, lui apportant le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin. Tous deux ne dirent pas un mot, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au levé du soleil.

**~00~**

Soixante ans passèrent. Caroline, les frères Salvatore et Elena étaient maintenant les seuls survivants de leur petit groupe. Tous les quatre étaient revenus à Mystic Falls pour quelques années. Il n'y avait plus de danger pour eux. Les habitants qu'ils connaissaient étaient maintenant décédés et les vampires n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour la descendance des fondateurs. Caroline, Elena et Stefan étaient retournés au lycée et Damon avait réussi à se refaire une place au conseil des fondateurs. Les années passaient, pourtant Mystic Falls semblait identique pour Caroline. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. En cent ans, elle avait eu l'occasion de voyager partout dans le monde et maintenant Mystic Falls lui semblait tellement minuscule.

Caroline se tenait devant la fenêtre du salon de la maison des Salvatore, regardant le soleil se coucher et tenant un verre de bourbon à la main. Si Damon voyait qu'elle s'était servie dans sa réserve personnelle, il lui ferait certainement payer.

En voyant le soleil se coucher peu à peu, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Klaus lui avait dit il y a des décennies. Que Mystic Falls ne lui suffirait plus. Qu'un jour il l'emmènerait à Rome.

Caroline n'avait revu Klaus qu'une fois. Une semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux par hasard à Chicago. Il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui en Europe, mais elle avait refusé, elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout quitter et partir avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, même un siècle ou deux, mais il savait qu'un jour, elle resterait avec lui. Caroline pensait souvent à lui, mais finissait souvent par se dire, que c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comment pouvait-elle imaginer une vie avec lui ? Pourtant, l'idée la séduisait. La semaine qu'elle avait passé avec lui, avait été la plus belle qu'elle avait vécu depuis longtemps.

« Caroline. »

Caroline se retourna. Elle vit Stefan arriver dans la pièce et aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-À Rome. »

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle soupira et Stefan attendit patiemment qu'elle lui parle. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. Il avait toujours été patient avec elle et ne l'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que se soit. Elle se décida à prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je quittais Mystic Falls ? »

Stefan resta silencieux quelques secondes et lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Si c'est ce que tu dois faire, alors fais le.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse seul avec Damon et Elena ?

-Ce qu'il c'est passé entre Elena et moi c'était il y a longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je crois que je m'en sortirais. »

Caroline lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

**~00~**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Caroline était arrivée à Rome et c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette ville. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle se demandait si Klaus se trouvait également là-bas.

Elle apprit quelques jours plus tard qu'il se trouvait bien à Rome. Elle avait rencontré une femme dans un bar, il s'agissait d'une humaine qui avait connaissance que les vampires existaient. Et elle avait vite vu que Caroline était un vampire. Elle lui avait parlé de cet homme qu'elle connaissait, un vampire du nom de Klaus, qui était fou d'elle, selon ses dires.

Apparemment, pensa Caroline, Klaus n'avait pas eu tant de mal que ça à la remplacer. Elle se sentait idiote. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, mais au final, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Elle aurait dû s'en doutait, après tout, toutes ses relations se terminaient abominablement. Elle quitta la ville le lendemain.

**~00~**

Caroline était arrivée à Paris depuis quelques jours et elle était tombée amoureuse de cette ville. Elle regrettait de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Elle se trouvait à Montmartre, assise à une terrasse de café. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rome, elle essayait de ne pas repenser à Klaus, mais la tâche fut des plus compliquées quand elle crut le voir parmi les passants de Montmartre. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Klaus n'était pas là et il ignorait où elle était. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le vampire se tenait devant elle. Se n'était pas son imagination, il se trouvait bien à Paris.

« J'ai appris que tu es venue à Rome, dit-il. »

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur, qu'elle trouvait irrésistible, et s'assit à côté d'elle. La rencontre avec cette femme en Italie lui revint tout de suite en mémoire.

« Ta nouvelle conquête ne risque pas d'être jalouse ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Klaus la regarda et éclata de rire.

« Si tu parles de Gloria, elle n'est juste qu'une réserve de sang qui se croit intéressante de raconter qu'elle _'fréquente'_ un originel. »

Caroline frissonna à l'entendre parler comme ça des humains, même si elle savait qu'il ne se nourrissait pas de poche de sang comme elle. Mais aussi terrible que cela puisse lui paraître, elle fut quand même rassurée que cette femme ne représentait rien pour lui. Klaus lui prit la main et y posa délicatement ses lèvres tel un gentleman. Elle savait que si elle était encore humaine, ce simple geste la ferait rougir. Il avait la capacité à la faire sentir spéciale à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il, je te propose de te faire visiter Paris. »

Caroline lâcha un petit rire et accepta. Klaus lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et tous deux s'embrassèrent. Caroline comprit alors l'importance que Klaus avait dans sa vie et se maudissait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de le comprendre. Passer le reste de l'éternité avec lui ne lui faisait plus peur. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, profitant de ce doux moment.

« Je savais qu'un jour on se retrouverait, murmura Klaus à son oreille. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, imaginant ce que les siècles à venir leur réserveraient.

_**Fin**_


End file.
